


Lords of Victory

by PinkLady80



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Polytheism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: Auston Matthews meets the son of the goddess of Victory.





	Lords of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. This story is set in a world were the gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus are alive and still hold sway over the world.

"Who are you?"

"Something you pray for every night."

"If I knew prayers would get bring someone like you into my life, I would have started sooner."

"No, not me personally, but you leave offerings in hopes that Victory will smile upon you. I've seen the flowers, incense, and candles on the shrine in your locker room. Cheers to whoever left the soup. With her schedule, Mother can’t bless your team, but I'm no slouch in the that department. People here seem to think that you're a god. Mt Olympus has seen your jersey sales.  They how many people you've slept with. Keep it up and Zeus might favor you.  He's a mean SOB, but some people don't care about that.  Are you one of those people?"

"What?  No.  So, you're a god of Victory? How do I claim you?"

"Demigod, my father was a mortal. You claim victory when you lift the Cup. . ."

"No, how do I claim _you_? You are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"You can't claim me, I'm a god. Olympus would have to decide to either make you a god or give me up."

"So, what do I have to do? Fight someone? Court you?"

"You've never courted anyone a day in your life, Auston Matthews. Aphrodite, you are not. Anyway, I'm needed at the university, it's exams week. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?! I want to see you again; how do I find you?"

"I'm around. Just pay attention."

\--------

"Auston."

“Freddie.”

“Impressive offerings.”

“I hope so.”

“Good date?”

“I met a demigod; his mother’s the Goddess of Victory. I need help courting him.”

“You don’t court people.”

“Apparently not.”

“. . . ”

“Freddie, I got your text; what’s wrong? Auston, hey. Nice offerings; good date?”

“Auston met a demigod and wants to court him. As our fearless leader, this is now your problem.”

“I don’t understand. Auston doesn’t court people.  Why is this a Mo problem?  Dammit, Andersen!  Come back here, coward!”

\--------

Courting the demigod, Mitch, is a decidedly different experience for Auston, who is used to his dates being impressed by the access his name and money afford.  Mitch doesn’t care about Auston’s money and there isn’t much he hasn’t seen in the centuries he’s walked the earth.

He shares his favorite things about the world with Auston.  Mitch just moves them, easy, from one part of the world to another and it’s better than anything in “Harry Potter”.  One day they have breakfast in London, lunch in Mumbai, and dinner in Tokyo.  Mitch takes him to the cradles of civilization, the oldest cities on earth, and to the wild places where there are no people.  Auston feels very small in the face of so much unbroken sky.

Mitch likes to sit in parks or on public transportation and watch people living their lives.  He puts his head on Auston’s shoulder and lets humanity flow around them.  Mitch and Auston have sat on park benches together in New York City, Dublin, Paris, Lisbon, and Mexico City.

Auston teaches Mitch how to skate and takes him to Arizona to meet his family.  In the summer, they hike out into the dessert and go to baseball games. 

They talked about everything; Auston has never felt so unafraid in his vulnerability.

Auston is concerned that they haven't shared a proper kiss, but Mitch isn’t bothered; Auston will know when it’s time.

Not to say that there are no kisses shared between them.  There are butterfly kisses and cheek kisses.  Kisses pressed into fingertips and the tops of heads.  Mitch loves to kiss Auston on his clavicle and the underside of his jaw.  Auston kisses Mitch on the inside of his wrist and on his abdomen when he’s using Mitch as a pillow.

In the end, Mitch was right; Auston does know when it’s time.  He knows it’s time when he lifts the Cup above his head, his team screaming around him.  He knows it’s time when his family and Mitch pour onto the ice; Mitch’s eyes match the #34 jersey he’s wearing.

Their first kiss is a little wobbly, Auston is still wearing his skates and trying to balance the Cup, but it’s perfect. 

In that moment, Auston realizes he has everything he could ever want.  He has a Cup and his contact with the Leafs is solid.  He has his family, who are happy and healthy; his salary ensures that they won’t lack for anything.  He has Mitch, who never asks Auston for anything except love. Mitch will have that love for the rest of their days.

 

Auston Matthews is Lord Victorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coda:  
> Aphrodite, who has been cranky since internet date became a Thing, takes a shine to Mitch and Auston's rather old-fashioned love story and offers her assistance with the immortal marries a mortal problem that no one wants to think about. She will favor Auston, making him immortal, if they are willing to hold the ceremony at her Toronto temple.
> 
> As they kiss for the first time as a married couple, Aphrodite's mark of favor appears on their skin in the form of matching floral cuff tattoos; Thuja, Aster, Bellflower, Ivy, and red Tulips. Auston loves it; a visual reminder to the world of his love for Mitch.
> 
> Mitch's family is weird. Zeus and Hera are fighting, Hades and Persephone bring their dog, and Dionysus is day-drunk at 2:00 pm. Auston is glad when that side of the family leaves before the reception starts.


End file.
